Thanks
by Cake Factory
Summary: /VIVA FFN/ONE SHOOT/Kupikir, aku memang harus mengubah sifatku yang cuek ini. Mencoba untuk sedikit perhatian padanya. Mencoba untuk berusaha mengerti bagian dari dirinya yang tidak kuketahui.. RnR please


Sebagian orang mengatakan bahwa dia adalah orang yang sangat beruntung bisa memilikiku. Tapi sebenarnya yang harus dibilang beruntung adalah aku. Beruntung karena bisa memiliki dirinya.

Banyak para gadis yang selalu saja mendekatiku. Mungkin mereka hanya mengincar kepopuleranku, atau malah harta. Mereka tidak pernah bosan. Padahal aku selalu saja-dengan sengaja- membuat mereka benci padaku. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Pernah suatu hari aku hampir menampar seorang gadis. Dan besoknya, bukannya membenciku, dia malah makin gencar mendekatiku. Cih!

Dalam urusan percintaan, aku bukan ahlinya. Kalian salah besar jika bertanya soal pengalaman cinta padaku.

Umurku sekarang baru 23 tahun. Aku seorang mahasiswa semester akhir di Konoha Daigaku**(*)** jurusan management. Dan aku satu Universitas dengan pacarku, tapi tidak satu jurusan. Dia jurusan Psikologi.

Hubunganku dengannya baru berjalan sekitar satu tahun. Hubunganku dengan gadis ini bisa dibilang awet. Karena, dulu hubunganku dengan gadis lain tidak pernah bertahan lebih dari satu bulan.

Entah mengapa aku bisa betah menjalani hubungan dengan gadis ini. Mungkin salah satunya adalah, dia yang paling bisa memahami diriku. Selain itu dia juga sedikit, ah tidak tidak! Bukan sedikit, tapi… oh sudahlah. Lupakan saja.

**Cake Factory Present**

**A SasuSaku fic**

**Dedicated to VIVA FFN**

**Warning: OOC, AU, lebay, pendek, gaje, little of bashing chara, full of Sasuke POV**

**Fiction rated: T**

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Thanks © Lauselle E. Granzchesta**

**Enjoy!**

"Sasuke-kun, kau sudah makan siang hari ini?"

"Hn, belum." Jawabku singkat.

"Kau mau makan? Aku membawakan bekal untukmu," katanya sambil mengeluarkan dua kotak bekal dari tasnya.

Aku membuka kotaknya, dan mendapati berbagai lauk yang menggiurkan. Ingin rasanya air liurku keluar. Tapi, Uchiha tidak boleh melakukan hal yang memalukan! Haram hukumnya!

Bekalnya memang sederhana, tapi rasanya sangatlah lezat. Prinsipku adalah, apapun yang dibuat oleh Sakura, aku pasti memakannya. Hitung-hitung kalau nanti kami berdua sampai pada tahap menikah dan menjadi suami istri. Masih lama? Kupikir sih secepatnya saja.

-

Inilah satu hal yang masih benar-benar membuatku penasaran. Entah apakah Sakura memiliki kekuatan mind reading atau apa, dia seolah selalu bisa membaca pikiranku. Apa? Karena dia mahasiswi psikologi? Uhm, mungkin saja. Tapi aku tidak begitu yakin dengan pendapat kalian.

Pernah suatu saat pada rapat mendadak di kampus, semua membuat keributan dan malah menghancurkan rapatnya. Hampir saja aku memukul salah satu anggota rapat, kalau saja Naruto tidak mencegahku.

Cih! Rapat jadi tidak selesai sesuai rencana dan malah berantakan. Aku berniat pulang untuk melepaskan rasa penatku. Saat perjalanan menuju tampat parkir, aku bertemu Sakura secara tidak sengaja. Dan aku-tentu saja- sudah menyembunyikan emosiku dalam wajah-tanpa-emosiku. Semua Uchiha ahli dalam hal ini. Semua orang memang bisa dikelabuhi dengan ini, tapi tidak dengan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Sedang bad mood, ya?" tanyanya. Aku terkejut. Kupikir semua orang tidak bisa membaca wajah tanpa emosi Uchiha. Ternyata Sakura berbeda.

"Hn," jawabku singkat. Aku diam sesaat.

"Darimana kau tahu?" tanyaku.

"Kelihatan, kok," katanya sambil tersenyum. Untung saja aku cepat-cepat memalingkan wajahku pada jalanan di depan. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa aku menabrak karena terpesona pada senyumnya.

Inilah yang paling membuatku penasaran. Setiap kali aku sedang bad mood, aku pasti berusaha keras untuk menyembunyikan bad moodku dan berusaha membuat wajah-tanpa-emosi-Uchiha terlihat sempurna. Tapi tetap saja gagal.

Ujung-ujungnya, dia selalu bisa menebak kalau aku sedang kesal atau bad mood. Dan dia pasti mengajakku pergi ke suatu tempat, yang pasti bisa menghilangkan rasa kesalku dalam sekejap. Kupikir dia adalah orang yang luar biasa.

Pernah suatu hari aku melakukan hal konyol di depannya. Aku bertanya, "Hei, kau ini punya indera keenam atau apa?"

"Eh? Maksudmu?"

"Kau ini punya indera keenam atau apa. Kau selalu saja bisa menebak kalau aku sedang bad mood," tanyaku dengan nada datar dan emosi yang datar pula.

"Aku tidak punya indera keeneam atau yang lainnya, Sasuke. Waktu satu tahun itu sudah cukup untuk memahami sebagian besar dari dirimu, kau tahu?"

Aku tertegun mendengarnya. Bahkan aku saja baru mengetahui sedikit-yang jelas tidak sebanyak hal tentang diriku yang ia ketahui- tentang dirinya.

Saat ia sedang bad mood pun, aku cuek saja. Sepertinya ini bukan hal yang baik. Kalau dia tidak menyuruhku untuk menghiburnya, mungkin aku diam saja, seakan tidak terjadi sesuatu.

-

Saat aku sedang kesal, dia pasti menghiburku, atau semacamnya. Tapi kalau kami berdua sedang kesal? Ah, inilah hal yang paling tidak kusuka. Kami sama-sama emosi. Mungkin ada perasaan ingin menghibur pasangan, tapi hati sedang tidak berkehendak.

Dan jadinya malah ribut.

Ada satu kejadian yang tidak bisa kulupakan.

Saat itu kami sedang istirahat kuliah. Aku iseng menelponnya. Hanya ingin menanyakan bagaimana keadaannya. Karena tadi pagi, ia mengeluh asmanya kambuh.

Saat kutelpon, suaranya terdengar sedikit terengah. Berarti asmanya belum sembuh. Ternyata dia tidak meminum obatnya. Tanpa sadar aku membentaknya. Dan aku memaksanya untuk pulang-tentu saja aku yang mengantar.

Di dalam mobil, kami saling diam. Entah siapa yang memulai pembicaraan, tiba-tiba suasana menjadi panas. Saat itu pun suasana hatiku sedang buruk. Nadaku menjadi tinggi saat bicara dengan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa jadi marah padaku, sih?" teriaknya lalu terbatuk-batuk. Aku jadi merasa bersalah untuk hal ini.

"Cih!" aku hanya mendengus kesal. Namun tiba-tiba dia berteriak lagi.

"Turunkan aku!"

"Kau bodoh apa?! Dalam keadaan seperti itu-"

"Pokoknya turunkan aku!! Aku bisa pulang sendiri!" dia tetap memaksa. Hingga dengan terpaksa, aku menurunkannya disitu. Dan dengan perasaan kalut, aku tancap gas meninggalkannya sendirian.

Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi sejahat ini padanya? Bagaimana mungkin aku tega meninggalkannya di tempat yang tidak dikenalinya, sementara kondisinya sedang buruk. Aarrggh!

Sampai di rumah, aku berusaha menenangkan diri. '_Sakura pasti baik-baik saja_,' begitu ucapku dalam hati berulang-ulang. Menyakinkan diriku bahwa Sakura pastilah sudah pulang ke rumahnya. Bahwa Sakura pasti baik-baik saja.

Tapi, tidak beberapa lama, ponselku berbunyi. Kulihat nomor yang tertera di layar ponselku. Nomor rumahnya Sakura.

"_Halo, Sasuke?_" Tanya orang di seberang sana.

"Ya?"

"_Nak, apa Sakura ada di rumahmu?_" tanyanya lagi. Jelas sekali itu adalah ibunya Sakura.

Dengan ragu aku menjawab, "tidak."

"_Duh, dia belum pulang sejak tadi. Ponselnya juga tidak aktif. Kupikir dia ada di rumahmu, Sasuke. Ya sudah kalau dia tidak di sana. Maaf merepotkanmu_," dan 'klik' sambungan diputus.

Aku terpaku. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Sakura tidak akan baik-baik saja! Karena dia buta arah! Shit! Aku memang benar-benar bodoh!

Mana sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh malam. Padahal, tadi kami pulang sekitar jam empat lebih. Bagaimana mungkin aku- oh shit!

Aku segera turun ke bawah dan langsung tancap gas, menghiraukan panggilan kakakku yang ribut menyuruhku untuk makan malam. Aku mencoba menghubungi ponsel Sakura. Dan ternyata memang tidak aktif. Aku memukul setir pelan. Frustasi. Aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya.

Aku menyetir pelan-pelan sambil menajamkan pandanganku, untuk melihat apakah Sakura ada disana atau tidak.

Setetes demi setetes, air hujan membasahi kaca mobilku. Damn! Saat begini hujan pula! Bagaimana dengan Sakura kalau hujan begini?

Saat aku melintasi tempat dimana aku menurunkan Sakura tadi sore, aku melihat sebuah bayangan hitam sedang meringkuk di bawah sebuah puing-puing. Aku mengambil payung dan turun dari mobil.

Aku berjalan menghampirinya. Ternyata itu memang Sakura. Badannya menggigil.

"Sakura! Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyaku. Dia hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Sebagian besar badannya basah terkena air hujan. Aku lalu menuntunnya ke mobil. Aku meletakkan jaketku yang sedikit tebal di badannya yang sedikit menggigil.

-

"Maafkan aku sudah berkata kasar padamu tadi sore," kataku. Akhirnya dengan susah payah, kalimat itu berhasil keluar dari bibirku. Setelah beberapa lama, aku tidak mendengar jawabannya. Ternyata dia tertidur. Aku hanya tersenyum kecil.

Kupikir, aku memang harus mengubah sifatku yang cuek ini. Mencoba untuk sedikit perhatian padanya. Mencoba untuk berusaha mengerti bagian dari dirinya yang tidak kuketahui.

Selama ini, hanya satu gadis saja yang bisa mengisi kotak kecil di hatiku. Dan itu hanyalah Sakura. Gadis yang menurutku ajaib. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuatku tersenyum tulus dan yang bisa membuatku tertawa lepas untuk pertama kalinya.

Aku mendekati kursinya, dan mengecup bibirnya perlahan.

"Thanks, Sakura," bisikku.

Ah, mungkin, saat ia sudah bangun nanti, aku akan memberikannya kecupan yang lebih dari ini.

**O W A R I**

**

* * *

  
**

***Daigaku: Universitas**

Bacotan Author;

Gyahahaha! Sasuke OOC kan? OOC kan? Kan? Kan? Ka- *dibekep sampe pingsan*

*bangun dari pingsan* sebenernya aku bikin fic ini mendadak banget. Pas aku Tanya-tanya kapan viva FFn, ternyata tanggal 15. Nah, pas aku nanya itu udah tanggal 13 –gubrak-. Kalang kabut deh -.-

Sempet bingung mau bikin fic apaan. Tapi akhirnya kepikir ide kaya gini. Sebenernya ide ini, sedikit banyak kuambil dari pengalaman pribadi lho –ga ada yang nanya!-

Pas si Sakura kena asma trus si Sasuke marah-marah itu nyata. Haha. –ngelirik seseorang-. Gara-gara aku gamau minum obat, dia jadi ngamuk. Dih, orang lagi sakit malah disalah-salahin. –perasaan emang gue yang salah-. Tapi endingnya itu kukarang sendiri. Abisnya pengalamanku ga nyampe ke situ TwT –pundung-. Nyatanya malah masih bertengkar sampe sekarang TwT . Ah sial deh.

Oh iya, aku kepikir pengen buat sekuelnya 'Thanks' dengan sudut pandang Sakura. Menurut kalian, apa perlu dibuat sekuelnya?

**REVIEW? ***nyodorin tiramisu cake 10 lapis*

**.Lauselle E. Granzchesta.**


End file.
